1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to non-chemical means for reducing and alleviating nausea. The invention utilizes electrical current passed through an acupuncture site on the human body for the control of nausea.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although there are many effective anti-nausea medications available today, there are also drawbacks associated with the use of chemical compositions. Many people are allergic to some chemical medications and therefore cannot use this form of treatment to alleviate nausea. Consequently, the need to relieve nausea by means other than chemical medications has developed. The use of acupuncture and acupressure has effectively been in use for many centuries in other countries for this and other medical purposes. Acupuncture and acupressure are traditional Chinese therapeutic techniques involving the stimulation of certain nerves and nerve junctions by puncturing the skin with fine needles or manual massage and pressure of those same nerve junctions to produce a certain physiological effect. The exact means by which this is accomplished is unclear, but the results are conclusive.
A patent search was conducted to examine non-chemical means for reducing and alleviating nausea. The search was focused on the following U.S. classes and subclasses: 128/72, 381, 769, 800, 798, 802, 419R, and 419S.
The following prior art patents were located in the course of the patent search, and are considered to be the references most pertinent to my invention
The Wilson U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,545, issued on Aug. 16, 1983, illustrates a device designed to block pain impulses originating from an injury; PA1 The Hoffmann U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,672, and the Moss U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,165, are directed toward stimulating and firming the muscles for cosmetic purposes; PA1 Oseau U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,910, issued on Oct. 14, 1975, teaches a device designed to relieve involuntary muscle spasticity; PA1 The Symmes U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,163, the Fischell U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,160, and the Crossley U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,367, teach devices which assist in refraining from undesirable habits. These devices utilize painful or alarming electrical stimulation. PA1 Hathaway U.S. Pat. No. 2,223,447 illustrates a non-portable radiotherapy system designed for treatment of certain diseases.
None of the prior art patents examined are specifically structured as fully self-contained and portable wearable devices for reducing or eliminating nausea. Some of the prior art devices are directed toward stimulating a general area of the body or a muscle or muscle group and are not designed to stimulate specific nerves to alleviate nausea. Other devices examined are designed to produce an irritating or even painful electric impulse to produce a certain desired response in the person wearing the device. Pain used for behavior modification is not the object of my invention. Several of the prior art devices require administration by one experienced and skilled with the equipment, whereas my device is simple and easy to use, requiring no special training or experience.
My device is primarily directed towards stimulating the pericardium six acupuncture point (known as "P6") or the master point of the vascular meridian located in the human wrist for the purpose of alleviating nausea. The invention is completely portable and fully self-contained. It can also be safely and painlessly self-administered.